


Inktober 2017

by Knitchick1979



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knitchick1979/pseuds/Knitchick1979
Summary: It’s Inktober! I can’t really draw very well so instead I’m challenging myself to write a short fic for each day to the prompt list. Trying to get back into regular daily writing, especially since I plan to attempt NaNoWriMo again this year.I’ll be making each day a new chapter to this fic, rather than multiple short entries. The first chapter is Kamen Rider W, but I may jump around to other fandoms through the month.EDIT: Okay I only got two days in before I gave up. Trying this again in 2018, under a new work.





	1. Day 1: Swift

Shotarou pulled up in front of the local branch of Windscale, excited for the sale on new spring fedoras. He flipped down the kickstand and slid off his bike, when a sudden gust of wind knocked him to the ground, the bike toppling over on top of him. 

“Ah mou! What was that?” Shotarou shouted as he wiggled out from beneath his bike. When he finally managed to stand up, he saw a whirlwind swirling in front of the store, a Dopant in the midst of the winds. “Dopant,” the detective growled, reaching into his jacket pocket for his Driver.

Before he could equip it, the Dopant noticed him and swiftly crossed the distance between them, knocking the detective down with one strong punch. Shotarou was sent rolling down the street by the force of the punch. When he finally came to a stop, he reached for the driver again. 

“Philip!” he shouted, equipping the driver and pulling out his Joker memory, all while dodging blasts of wind from the irritated Dopant. “Henshin!”

Now it was the Dopant’s turn to be blown away, as the whirlwind of Double’s transformation knocked him off his feet. With a roar, the Dopant struggled to his feet and was greeted with a black-and-green-clad Shotarou. 

“Now, count up your sins!” Shotarou and Philip announced, and dove at the Dopant, fists flying. 

The Dopant fought back, but it wasn’t long before the stronger, swifter winds of the Cyclone Memory overwhelmed his power. With a whirl of bullets, the Kamen Rider dispatched the Dopant using CycloneTrigger’s Maximum Drive attack. 

When the dust cleared, Shotarou walked away from an unconscious teenager who was already being surrounded by people. He righted his bike back onto its wheels and resumed his original path toward the store. Those hats weren’t going to buy themselves, after all!

~*~ FIN ~*~


	2. Day 2: Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's fic is definitely influenced by the news headlines of the day.

Ryotaro looked out the Denliner window at the blur of scenery. He still couldn't quite get used to the way time seemed to have no meaning when you spent your days traveling back and forth on a time-traveling train. He especially could not quite wrap his head around the way the future changed when he dealt with major battles in the past. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" came a voice from behind him. Ryotaro turned from the window to see Owner standing behind him, leaning on his cane and smirking in that all-knowing way he always had. 

"Just thinking about how weird it is to travel in time. And about that last fight." 

"Ah, yes. The craziness in America," Owner said. "That was quite the scary time we arrived in."

Ryotaro shuddered, thinking about how he'd needed to dodge bullets while trying to find and stop the Imagin he'd been chasing. He was grateful for his Rider form, as the suit protected him somewhat but he still had quite a few painful bruises. "Why do Americans have to shoot everything?" he asked Owner.

Owner sighed. "I'm not sure anyone knows, not even the Americans themselves. We just have to hope they choose to change."

Ryotaro nodded in agreement, and looked over at Ryutaros, who was sound asleep at the other end of the train car. Even the wild Imagin, who favored guns as his primary weapon, was less violent than the random American people they'd encountered. 

"Owner, you've been all throughout time. Do the Americans finally give up their guns?" Ryotaro asked. 

Owner's eyes were sad. "The future is still in flux. I can't tell you if they do or not. All we can do is continue our mission and hope for change." He left Ryotaro and headed quietly out of the train car, toward the mysterious end car that no one was allowed in.

Ryotaro turned back toward the window and noticed a cup of coffee had appeared in front of him, most likely Naomi's doing. He sipped at the coffee and prayed for a world less divided.

~*~ FIN ~*~


End file.
